


Trampolines

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Huntbastian, M/M, Trampolines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian joins Hunter at a family reunion, and Hunter takes advantage of his aunt's trampoline to make Sebastian loosen up and have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trampolines

 

"Just shut your mouth and follow me, Smythe," Hunter huffed, gripping Sebastian's wrist and guiding him away from the group gathered in the living room. Sebastian had been having a wonderful time meeting Hunter's cousins, hearing stories about Hunter growing up, which Hunter continuously tried to interrupt to save himself some teasing down the line. He and Sebastian had just crossed that line from best friends to boyfriends, he didn't need his cousins telling stories that would scare him back off-  or worse, give Sebastian even more material to make fun of him for. He finally caught Sebastian after his cousin Alyson excused herself to the kitchen, pulling him out of the room despite his protests. He led him out the back of the house and into the backyard, away from his family for the time being. It was just beginning to get dark, so he imagined they'd all pile out to the fire pit eventually, but for now at least he could have his time alone with his boyfriend. 

 "So, did you feel like Alyson was trying to flirt with me, too? You know you're the hottest of the Clarington bunch, I'd still choose you, even over that great rack," Sebastian smirked, nudging Hunter's side and laughing when the boy shot him a glare. "C'mon, babe, what's wrong?" 

Hunter shook his head and threw his arm around Sebastian's shoulders, "Maybe I just wanted you to myself." He pressed a kiss to Sebastian's cheek. "Plus, this!" He turned the other male to look across the yard, a smile growing over his lips. Sebastian quirked a brow, looking over at Hunter with an amused grin. 

"A trampoline?" He let out a sharp laugh, covering it with a cough after catching the indignant look he earned from his boyfriend. "I mean, that's awesome, babe. But.. I don't do trampolines." 

Hunter rolled his eyes. "What do you mean you don't do trampolines? C'mon," he took Sebastian's hand and dragged him across the grass, unzipping the safety net put in place for the younger kids, and kicking off his shoes. "Trampolines are fun, you never have fun. You're all stuck up and serious."  

"Au contraire, mon amour," Sebastian smirked, leaning into Hunter's space, and knowing well his love of the French language coming from Sebastian's lips. "I would say you and I have a _lot_ of fun." Hunter scoffed and, almost reluctantly, pushed the boy away enough to pull himself onto the edge of the trampoline. 

"Shoes off, get your ass up here," he ordered as he ducked through the safety net and stood up. He winked as he added, "Maybe later we can see about that kind of fun." 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but decided to humor his boyfriend. He kicked off his own shoes to the side and crawled through the hole in the net, not so steady as he pulled himself to his feet. His socks slipped a little against the material as Hunter moved to zip the net back up and turn back to his boyfriend. Sebastian reached out for him as he nearly lost his balance, and Hunter laughed. "Have you ever been on a trampoline?" Sebastian dropped his eyes, quiet for a moment before shaking his head, and Hunter laughed again. "Oh, that is precious, baby. Come on, just jump, if you fall you'll bounce right back up." Hunter began bouncing a little, taking Sebastian's hand in his own as a small encouragement. Sebastian seemed to glare at him the entire time, trying to not lose his footing as the material moved beneath his feet with Hunter's movements. Hunter was enjoying it, chuckling at the boy. 

 "Sebastian," he said, tugging at his hand until the brunette looked up at him. "Relax and jump." He dropped his boyfriend's hand and stepped back a few feet before he began actually jumping, Sebastian continued to stand unmoving in the middle, letting himself be bounced. Hunter sighed, moving half way around the trampoline until he was behind Sebastian, close enough to wrap his arms around the other's waist. "Don't be such a sour puss, this is way more fun than spending time in there with my boring ass family." He started jumping again, this time making Sebastian bounce with him. He watched Sebastian's face carefully, noticing when his forced pout started to turn up at the corners, and smiling himself. "See, it's fun," he whispered, pressing his lips against Sebastian's neck as he moved his arms and squeezed at the boy's sides, which made Sebastian to cry out and jump out of his reach. 

"Not cool!" He exclaimed, though he kept jumping, and the two found a rhythm with each other on the trampoline. Hunter felt a warm burst in his chest when he saw the smile on Sebastian's face, a real, true smile that he hardly ever wore, and his own cheeks were starting to hurt from his own grin and laughter. They lost track of how long they were on there, Hunter showing off with flips and trying to teach Sebastian, Sebastian just trying to cause Hunter to fall because he was such a show off. A few shared kisses, and even more laughter, and definitely more smiling than Hunter could remember ever seeing Sebastian do. He had really let go in the moment, which had been Hunter's plan all along. It was always Hunter's intention because Sebastian always seemed stressed out over something, no matter how well he managed to hide it from everyone else, it was obvious in the way he'd lie tense in Hunter's arms at night or use sex as his only stress relief, which wasn't Hunter's biggest complaint. All that law schooling and shit, he just needed to let go every once in a while, and sneaking away from the family for this helped Hunter accomplish this, _and_ keep embarrassing tales from his past from hitting Sebastian's ears. 

Hunter felt Sebastian's hands slam against his shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts and sending him falling onto his side, knocking the laugh out of him. He kicked his foot up in retaliation, tripping his boyfriend and sending Sebastian face first onto the black material. He rolled into the dip from Hunter's body, face split with a grin as he rested his cheek against the boy's chest and tried to catch his breath. 

"Told you it was fun," Hunter said smugly, kissing the top of Sebastian's head. "Right?" Sebastian tilted his head up, catching Hunter's lips in a kiss rather than giving an answer. Hunter's arms came around Sebastian's body, letting the other boy move on top of him as they kissed harder. Sebastian ran his fingers through Hunter's sweat-damp hair, his other hand curling into the material of his shirt as he straddled his hips. 

"It was," Sebastian murmured against Hunter's lips. "You know what else would be fun on a trampoline?" Sebastian nipped at Hunter's bottom lip and the other boy chuckled, turning his head and pushing Sebastian's hips gently away from his own. The last thing he needed to do was get caught hooking up on his aunt's trampoline at the family reunion, but Sebastian had other ideas as he continued to kiss down his boyfriend's neck. 

"No, 'Bas, not now," he whispered, voice faltering near the end as Sebastian sucked at a spot on his neck. "God, cmon, it's getting dark, they're all going to be out here soon." 

"Doesn't bother me," Sebastian mumbled, and Hunter couldn't help but laugh again, cut off by Sebastian's lips. Sometimes Sebastian's libido amazed Hunter. How he could go from jumping on a trampoline so innocently to wanting to get busy on said trampoline so quickly, Hunter may never know. Or maybe he would, if Sebastian kept pressing against him like that and kissing him so thoroughly. 

Laughter and voices poured out of the back door as it opened and several of Hunter's relatives made their way outside. Hunter heard a sharp cough near the entrance of the trampoline, snapping his head back to break the kiss and look over to his cousin Alyson, arms crossed over her chest and an amused grin on her lips. 

"I wondered where you two had snuck off to," she said slowly, grin turning to smirk, matching the one that often graced Hunter's own face. Even the Clarington's seemed to have their own trademark smirk. "You may want to cool off, boys. The little ones are getting ready to come out here. And I'm sure everyone's expecting you to rejoin us at some point." With that she turned on her heel, leaving the two to look back at each other and start laughing. Sebastian fell back to his side, letting Hunter put his arm around him and resting his head on Hunter's shoulder. They laid together in silence for a long moment, staring up at the night sky and taking Alyson's advice and letting themselves cool off.  

"Thanks for coming to the reunion with me," Hunter finally spoke quietly, glancing down at Sebastian, who merely shrugged his shoulders. 

"No problem," he replied. "Surprisingly enough, it's been kind of fun." He grinned, turning his face up to Hunter. "Your cousins have got some fun stories." Hunter pinched Sebastian's shoulder, eliciting an indignant cry and earning him an elbow to the side. Their conversation-turned-fight was cut off entirely by the cry of two toddlers and three elementary aged kids running across the lawn. They barely managed to escape the mess of tiny bodies attacking the trampoline, straightening their clothes out and putting their shoes back on before they joined the relatives around the now roaring bonfire. Hunter sat in an empty chair next to Alyson, pulling Sebastian onto his lap, and this time refused to leave him alone with any of his cousins. If he had to hear embarrassing stories, Hunter should at least be there to keep the facts straight. 

 


End file.
